The Gallagher and Blackthorn Exchange
by zammiegallaghergirl
Summary: Hey, this is my first fan fiction. It's about the girls going to Blackthorn instead of the guys coming to Gallagher. Also Blackthorn has the same cover as the girls. Cammie and the girls know about the guys but they don't know about the girls except for Grant. Cammie and Grant are twins, and Joe is Cammie's godfather. I hope you like it:) Rated T cause I don't know were it going.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS OR BLACKTHORN BOYS. ALLY CARTER DOES. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT.**

Also this is my first fan fiction so please be nice.

**Cammie POV**

Hey i'm Cameron Ann Morgan but my friends call me Cam or Cammie. Others know me as the Chameleon. I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. You must have a level 7 if your reading this so I won' t bother explaining the 'It's a school for girl spies' theory.

My best friend Rebecca Baxter but if you want to live another day call her Bex. Her parents are MI6 and are awesome if I do say so my self. And I just did. She's British and proud of it. Her codename is Duchess. She is also the best fighter in the school and only I have a chance of beating her in P&E.

My other best friend is Elizabeth Sutton, Liz for short. She is pixie like and is really caring. She is the smartest person I know, and I know the director of the CIA. But don't let her looks fool you, she can kick butt when she needs to. Her parents are CIA, but they work in the labs. Their also very smart. Her codename is Bookworm.

My last but defiantly not least best friend is Macey McHenry. Yes, I am friends with the senators daughter. She is the boy and fashion expert of the group. She is also really strong and a good fighter. But I can still beat her. Her codename is Peacock. Also her mom is the director of the CIA. Her dad knows about them being spies but isn't in the business. Oh, and don't mess with her or she will send Bex on you.

My mother is Rachel Morgan, she's the headmistress at Gallagher. She's also a CIA legacy. My dad is Matthew Morgan, and he's been MIA for nine years. Oh and two more little detail; I have a twin brother. His name is Grant Joseph Morgan. He goes to Blackthorn a spy/assassin school in Main. My friends and I are the only ones that know, and my friends only know because they came over for summer break and met him. The last detail is that Joseph Solomon is my godfather and almost uncle. I said almost because he and my aunt Abby are dating. He's also an over protective godfather literally. Oh, yeah he's my Covert Operations teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the dorm waiting for my friends/roommates to arrive when I heard a "Where's the welcome committee?! They know I like a proper welcome." in a British accent; Bex. I ran out the dorm to meet her at the front entrance. "Bex!" I said. "Hey Cams has Liz or Mace arrived yet?" greeted Bex. "Nope, you're the first" I replied popping the p. "What did you do spring break besides daydream about Grant?'' I asked. Bex and Grant have been dating for a year. They started during our first summer break at Gallagher when she came over and met him. "I did not. I went on a mission with my parents. It was bloody awesome. Anyway what did the _Chameleon_ do? Also what did you hear from Grant. Did he ask about me? What did you tell him?!'' She asked. "Slow down. I went on a mission with my aunt Abby and Joe. Yes I heard from him, and he asked if he would see you this summer. He also said to tell you he missis his 'british bombshell' as he put it. And all I told him about you is that you might come and that I am 100% sure you miss him just as much. And that you were probably daydreaming about him.'' I whispered the last part. ''You what?!'' she yelled and I ran to a passage way that led to our dorm.

* * *

After finally convincing Bex into not killing me we were at the grand hall. My mom said she had a big announcement to make and I didn't want to miss it. "Hello girls" said my mom. Once we finished the pledge we sat down to eat. but she wasnt done talking. "I have an important announcement to make. This year the sophomore class will be on an exchange. will tell you more so once you finish please report to sublevel 1. That is all." And with that she sat down. All the other years were sending death glares to us. My friends and I were exchanging glances already knowing were we were going. "So Cammie, do you know were we're going? Because my sources tell me that you know something." Tina the school gossip said. "No Tina I don't know. My mom hasn't told me anything, no one has." I replied. She left mad that I didn't tell her anything But its classified what am I suppose to say? That it's a long story and that we are going to Florida.

* * *

"Hello ladies, as you know your all going on an exchange. But this isn't just a normal school, this is also a spy school called Blackthorn. Please pack for the year as you will be staying there. I will still be your CovOps teacher. Be at the entrance tomorrow at 9 am. Also think you can plan a great entrance?" Joe asked staring right at me I smirked. "Girl meet at my dorm at 7 for planning this great entrance." I said and they all nodded before leaving to go pack. We left to our dorm start to pack also.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer but they're a guest-heres their review 'Even though the chapters are a bit short, I still love it! It's a great start. Update soon.'**

In the morning all the sophomore class was in our dorm. ''What do you have in mind Cam?'' asked Tina. ''Well I was thinking of all of us dressed in black. Mace you got us covered right?'' I asked. "Cam this is me you're talking to, of course I got it covered." She answered. "Okay well I was thinking I jump from the roof and you guys enter from the windows. Then since their probably going to try to attack us Joe will say something. That will be our cue and we all together go to the stage and the in sync we all take of our hoods. When we introduce our self it will go Tina, Eva, Mick, Anna, Ella, Hannah, Lily, Hailey, Steph, Alicia, Stacy, Liz, Mace, Bex, and finally me. You can add as many threats as you want just don't get carried away, Okay?'' I asked. They all nodded in response.

* * *

Once we were all dressed and were on the jet(being the senators daughters friend has it perks) we told Joe our plan. He loved it and were on our way to Blackthorn.

After about another hour we were over the roof. It was about dinner time in Main so we would be introduced to all of Blackthorn. "Bookworm are the lights ready to go out?" I asked over comms. "Yes, be ready to jump in 3,2,1 GO!" Yelled Liz and I jumped. After I was in the girls also jumped in through the windows. The lights went on and we were all in the center of the room back to back. A boy, that looked just like Zach; one of my brothers friends stood up and came over to me. Hey don't judge me I don't my brother hanging out with idiots. Soon other boys followed his example. My sisters were surprised they were boys except for Bex, Liz, Mace, and me. Just as Zach was about to touch me Joe said "Settle down boys." We all went up and I smiled when I saw my brother look at me. I wanted to hug him since the last time I saw him was about 5 months ago. I got off the stage everyone was looking at me confused except for my friends, and the teachers. 'Go along with it. I want to see their faces.' I told Grant using our twin telepathy. 'Okay' he said back. I went up to him and he stood up. "Grant" I said in a cold voice and I swear I saw his eyes show fear before he understood what I was doing."Cam" he said the same way I did. 'On three we smile and hug. Got it?' I asked him 'Yes,1' he started.'2' I continued '3' we both thought and broke into a smile. I ran to him and jumped up and he catched me in his arms. The guys were shooting Grant a death glare while the girls(Bex, Mace, and Liz) explained to the girls. "I've missed you." I told him he said "I missed you more.''

After our greetings I went up to the stage again and said that I would explain everything later to the girls.

* * *

Tina went up first and gave the guys a flirtatious wink. I stopped listening untill it was Liz's turn.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Sutton but you can call me Liz. I'm on the R&D track. If any of you hurt one of my sisters I will give you truth serum and get you to admit the most embarrassing things possible with the help of Bex." She said, the girls, Grant, and I were surprised Liz said that. "Anyway my codename is Bookworm." After she said that the nerds stared at her wide-eyed because according to Grant the Chameleon and her 'crew' were infamous at Blackthorn.

Next went Mace and I swear one of Grants friends, Nick I think sat up in his chair more straight then I thought possible."Hey ya, I'm Macey McHenry. Yes the senators daughter, and yes I'm a spy. If any of you bastards hurt any of my sisters I will personally help Bex tear you limb from limb. And don't try anything with me I'm not interested. Oh, and my codename is Peacock.'' And cue the gasps. Everyone was saying things like 'Thee Peacock and Bookworm are here' and 'we now know half of the Chameleons crew.

Anyway now its Bex's turn. ''Hi, my name is Rebecca Baxter and if you call me anything other than Bex, I you will wake up in the middle of the desert without several limbs. If you try anything with me or my sisters Grant and the girls will be on your back untill you die. My codename is Duchess and if you havent figured it out yet I'm British." With that said I think I even saw some of the teachers wince and stare at the students in sympathy. It was finally my turn, to say I was nervous would be an understatement. If you havent noticed I hate attention hence my codename; Chameleon.

''Hey, my name is Cameron Morgan but i prefer Cammie. My threat is basically the same as Bex's if not worse. I will put you in a coma for years and then when you wake up you will be shark food. If you try anything on me you will regret it 'cause you will not only have the girls and I on your back. You will also have Grant and Joe after your good for nothing asses. My codename is Chameleon and I would like you to stop referring to my friends as my 'crew'." When I was done the guys were staring at me in awe and I was feeling self-conscious. My friends and I walked over to Grants table.

**AN: Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger I just ran out of Ideas. I worked for about 2 hours on this chapter and it's also my longest one yet. Please send me reviews. And tell me if I should make Zach jealous. Also next Chapter is in Zach POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews! I really like seeing what you guys think of my writing.**

**Zach's POV**

Hey I'm Zach Goode for all of you who don't know me. But if you go to Blackthorn you all know me and know that I have a reputation for beating several people. Some in higher years than me included. I'm not going to go over the 'Blackthorn is a school for assassins and spies' because if your reading this you already know. If you didn't you should stop reading. Well anyhow Nick, my friend, is trying to get me out of the bathroom. Let me tell you a little about my friends here at Blackthorn.

Grant Newman was my first friend here at Blackthorn. He's got muscle instead of brain, but has good ideas when it comes to spying. His codename is Fighter. Don't mess with him or he would kill you. Seriously he is trained to do it.

Then theres Nicholas Cross or Nick for short. He is also a good fighter but I'm better. His codename is Cobra. He's our girl expert, not that I need his advice. I mean I am pretty good with the women if I do say so myself.

Lastly but not least is Jonas Anderson. He's a nerd, an awesome one though. He can also beat some people in P&E. But you have to be a black belt in many fighting things and a green belt in at least one form of karate. His codename is Hacker and he's number 2 in the CIA for best hacker. The guy that's number # is Bookworm. I have no idea who that guy is but apparently he's left his mark in the hacking world.

* * *

''Hurry up already, said he had a big announcement." said Nick. I got up and shot him a glare."It better be good for waking me up at 8 in the fucking morning." I said. we all got ready and went to the grand hall. It's huge. We all got breakfast, I got a big juicy stake and orange juice if you were wondering.

5 minutes into breakfast someone dressed in black jumped through the roof. What the hell!? That's like a 60 ft drop! About 5 seconds later more black figures came through the windows. I got up about to attack the first figure along with my classmates. But before I even got to touch them said "Settle down boys" we all complied because it's well it's Joe Solomon. The black figures all went on stage. In sync the figures all took of their hoods and the were GIRLS! The one I was about to touch smiled a beautiful smile. She jumped off the stage and made her way to the doors. Well that what I thought till she stopped in front of Grant. My question is why Grant. She said "Grant in a cold voice I almost flinched almost. Then Grant replied in that same cold tone "Cam" how does he know her name? Why didn't he tell up? Then all of a sudden they boke into smiles in sync. It was creepy. Then the girl know as 'Cam' ran and jumped into his arms. Then when they exchanged I missed you's I got this knot in my stomach. What the hell? I don't even know her and I'm jealous.

After their greetings the girls went and introduced themselves one by one. One of them even gave our table a flirtatious wink.

Jonas was listening to this pixie like girl very intent. Her name was Liz and let me tell you after hearing her threat I feel bad for Grant. If he breaks 'Cams' heat he's in for hell. Then all the nerds gasped when she said her codename. Oh, yeah. Wait rewind that's the person that's smarter than Jonas. She's also part of the Chameleon crew.

After Liz, it was this girl who belongs on the cover of magazines. Nick had his eyes glued to her and sat in the way front of his chair. I thought he was going to fall from it. Then she said she was thee Macey McHenry. Her codename was Peacock. After her threat I feel bad for Nick. And every other guy that thought they had a chance with her. Then I remembered she's also part of the Chameleons crew. Now we know half of his team.

After her came an Egyptian goddess. When it was her turn Grant was listening intently. Then her threat made me want to go find a whole and hide. I'm keeping away from her. Then her codename shocked me. 'Duchess' if you're wondering. She too is part of said crew.

Then it was 'Cams' turn. I listened. "Hey, my name is Cameron Morgan but I prefer Cammie.'' She has the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Snap out of it Zach, look what's she's doing to you. Your turning into a mushy girl. "My threat is basically the same as Bex's if not worse. I will put you in a coma for years and when you wake up you will be shark food. "I am staying clear of her too no matter how much I want to be by her. "If you try anything you will regret it 'cause you will not only have the girls and I on your back. You will also have Grant and Joe after your good for nothing asses" Never mind I like challeng- wait did she say Joe as in Joe Solomon? I'm dead I'm worse than dead. "My codename is Chameleon and I would like you to stop referring to my friends as my 'crew'." She's thee Chameleon. Grant is dating thee Chameleon. He has some explaing to do! She's walking over here. What do I do? I said I'd stay away from them!

"Hi, so these are the idiots you call friends? Well besides Jonas." said Cammie, Wait me an idiot? I decided to voice my thoughts. ''How am I an idiot? And how did you now Jonas's name?" ''Well first off Zach guys need to update your security system, second Grant kept us a secret for what 4 years? And you didn't figure it out. Lastly you honestly thought I would let Grant be friend with just anyone? I know your guys names cause of all that and Grant tells me about you guys all the time during summer" she said, now all of us were looking at Grant. "Your Nick Cross or Cobra, your Jonas Anderson or Hacker , and you are the one and only Zach Goode or Smirk." she finished. After that her friends sat down with her.

**AN: Tell me what you guy's thought of Zach's POV. I was thinking for about 20 minutes just thinking what Cammie was going to say. I'll try to update chapter 5 as soon as I can. I'm already starting it. If you can tell me other ways to make Zach jealous. Also Cam and Grant have different last names for safety purposes. They also have different last names to make Zach jealous. If you haven't noticed already Cam and Grant want to see how long they can keep the secret from the boys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie's POV**

We sat down at Grants table after I introduced them to us. Boy were they surprised we knew them, but hey if they want Grant as a friend they should get used to us. When I sat down next to Grant I swear I saw some jealousy in Zach's eyes.

After dinner the guys showed us to our dorm. When they walked in they were awe-struck. To say it was huge was an understatement. It was almost as big as our room back at Gallagher. It had 4 queen sized beds on the walls. Mine was purple, Bex's was blood-red, Mace's was dark pink, and Liz's was a light pink. we also had 4 walk in closets and a huge bathroom. The bathroom had a hot tub in it! When we walked in the room I also noticed at the least 3 passageways. When the boys got back from being awe-struck the girls and I were unpacking. "So you 4 idiots going to give us a tour, or are we going to have to give you a tour of _your_ own school?" I asked and the girls almost burst out laughing because the guys gave us a confused look. "We would love to see you give us a tour Cam." Grant said. "Okay which would you like My no-secret-passageway-is-to-secret or the regular?" I said and then the girls and I burst out laughing cause there faces showed shock. "We'll take the no-secret-passageway-is-to-secret. If it exists." said a very smug Zach with a _smirk _"Now I se why they call you Smirk. Grant you sure weren't kidding when you said he smirked a lot. Follow me." I said.

* * *

By the time I showed them 5 passageways they were like brothers to me. Except for Grant because he actually is my brother and Zach, because he's acting like the jealous boyfriend. I officially like him as more than a friend. We decided to go to bed after one more passageway. I was in the back of the group with Liz.

* * *

Back at the room all of us were having our daily girl talk. ''So Cammie, do you like anyone?'' asked Mace. ''As a matter of fact yes I do. I'll tell you if you guys tell me who your crushing on. Well except for Bex because she's already with Grant.'' I said. ''Deal, I like Nick." said Mace. "I think I like Zach. What about you Lizzie?'' I asked. "I think Jonas is cute and he's a nerd like me so that's a plus." she said rather confident. I think Macey is getting to us. ''I get to dress you guys and do your make up tomorrow!" said Mace. "Fine, but don't make us look like sluts." said Bex and I think I heard Mace mumble something along the lines of 'ungrateful people' and 'i'm just trying to do them a favor.' But I wouldn't know because I fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next week flew by so fast. The guys and us were all great friends by now. Jonas and Liz finally admitted to like each other, Nick and Macey are pretty much always making out. Oh, and Bex and Grant have already been dating since last summer and are finally acting like a couple. Zach was still acting jealous. I finally found out why though. Mace says it's because he thinks Grant and I are dating. Like EW! He is one disgusting guy. Me and Grant never. I can't even think about it. The good news though; he might like me!

* * *

**1WEEK LATER THE GUYS STILL DONT KNOW ABOUT GRANT AND CAMMIE BEING TWINS**

Right when I was about to round a corner someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a passageway. "What the hell!?" I practically yelled, than I realized it was Zach. ''Do you have a reason for pulling in here?" I asked deadly calm. ''Yes I do." he answered then before I could ask him what his reason was his lips were on mine. But what surprised me was that I was kissing back. We were still kissing when a voice yelled "What the hell do you think you're doing with Cammie, Goode!?''

**AN: Sorry to leave you in a cliff hanger and having a short chapter. But I do promise to make the next one longer. I'm thinking of adding Josh and Dillon, tell me what you think. Also if you have any ideas as of how Cam and Grant revel their secret. Also tell me what you thought about Zach's POV. For ex. did I capture his cockiness well? Thanks for your Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to shout out and dedicate this chapter to Crazy-for-Goode for helping me in many ideas.**

**Cammie's POV**

That voice was all too familiar. Zach and I separated and saw Joe. "Umm, well I think I hear Bex calling me. Bye." I said really quick. When I got to my room I heard Joe yelling at Zach about if he ever touches me again he will kill him. I shuddered at the thought of Joe killing Zach.

* * *

The next morning Bex woke me up with a bucket of ICE cold water! "Cammie, Mace wants you to take a 5 minute shower while she gets Liz ready." was the first thing she told me. "And you couldn't just wake me up nicely instead of pouring FREEZING water on me!" I yelled at her. I took a 5.23 minute shower and as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom Macey was waiting impatiently at the door. Sheesh that girl takes fashion seriously. And to think we spies are supposed to be very patient. When I looked at Liz I saw that she had a light pink summer dress with white flats. Macey was wearing a red lacey tank top and black booty shorts, she also had red 6 inch heels. Bex was wearing a black short skirt and I mean _short _with a spaghetti strap tight shirt. Lets just say Grant was going to be a very happy boy. Then I see what Macey wants me to wear. Its mid-thigh light wash shorts with a strapless dark pink top.

* * *

Finally after 2 hours of getting what I call torture we were all 'Macey approved' to go get breakfast. When we got to the grand hall every boy was looking at us. We all got breakfast and went to sit at the boys table. When we were half way through breakfast Tina decided to grace us with her presence. (Notice sarcasm). "So Cammie, is it true that your cheating on Grant with Zach?" She asked me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Zach eyes were all of a sudden filled with hurt and jealousy. In Grants eyes I saw anger and hurt, probably cause I didn't tell him about liking Zach. "No Tina, I can't cheat on Grant if we aren't dating. Plus Zach and I aren't going out." I said, and I swear I saw Zach look relived until he processed the second part. He looked hurt, but he hasn't even asked me out. Tina left with a huff that I didn't tell her more. "What do you guys have for first period? We have P&E" I asked trying and failing to ease the tension. We, as in us girls didn't have classes for the first week so we could adjust. "We all have that too. Do you want us to escort you?" asked Grant. Bex responded for us this time and said "We would love that. But we have to change first." "We'll wait." said Nick, who was checking Mace out. When we were all done with our breakfast we went up to our dorm with the boys on our tail. When we got to our room Mace went to her closet and took out 4 matching uniforms, in different colors. Mace's was a turquoise tank top and navy blue mid-thigh shorts. Bex's was a blood-red tank top and black mid-thigh shorts. Liz's was a light pink tank top with light wash mid-thigh shorts. I got a midnight blue tank top with white mid-thigh shorts. Once we were all dressed the boys were drooling over us. So I guess it's safe to say we looked hot.

* * *

After we got the boys to come back from their la la land we all went down to the P&E barn. It was impressive, but it was only bigger then the one at Gallagher by about 20 ft. We got the same reaction from the other boys in our class when they saw us. I think it's safe to say I was feeling very unchameleony. "Okay were just going to spare today, I want to see what these girls got. And boys try to go easy on them.'' said the coach. Right now every Gallagher girl including me wanted to kill the coach cause of his comment. "Okay first up is Mr. Anderson and Miss. Sutton." He said, Liz and Jonas went up and got in position. The boys looked rather confident. Ha! Liz can beat him with her eyes closed. She has a green belt in 5 different forms of fighting and a black belt in the rest. The coach blew the whistle and Liz had Jonas pinned down in 20 seconds flat! The coach called Tina and some dude named Jason and she almost had him but started flirting then she got pinned down. After Tina the boys seemed to have recovered losing the first round. Next went Steph and she won. After her the rest of us went one by one. The boys lost and only won again against Hailey. Bex was called against Zach and won within 5 minutes into the fight. Next the coach called Mace and Nick obviously wanting to save the dignity they had left. But a minute into the fight Mace started to seduce Nick and won. I was in the corner wanting to go unnoticed but to my luck the teacher noticed. He assumed I was the weak one cause I was in the shadows. Then he called Grant. When Grant stepped up I smirked at him. We were 10 minutes into the fight and we had a crowd full of seniors and juniors when Joe walks in. "Cam, you should finish the fight quick because your mother is here an wants to talk to you and Grant." Joe can't I beat up my loving brother without my you interfering?" I asked and the crowd gasped when I said that. "Don't you mean the other way around lil sis?'' said Grant while still sparing. "No, not always anyway." said Joe "No, Grant I don't. And I'm older!" I yelled at him then I had him pinned down. He annoys me so much when he forgets that I'M the OLDER one! When we got off the sparing matt our friends started bombarding Grant an I with questions like 'your siblings then?', 'why didn't you tell us?, and my personal favorite 'so Grant isn't the oldest?'. The one thought that ran through my mind was 'I am so not looking towards breakfast tomorrow.' Why? you ask, well it's simple Tina the gossip queen will be bombing me with questions as soon as I sit down. And not only will she ask what my mom wanted but also about Grant and why I didn't tell them. Along with Tina the girls minus my friends will ask about them. My friends will interrogate me tonight so they wouldn't do it at breakfast.

**AN: I hoped you liked this chapter :) Keep R&R. I'm working on my next chapter and I might post it sometime tomorrow if I have time. Also tell me what you thought of the way the Blackthorn students found out. The GG already knew cause they were filled in. This chapter by far is my longest one I'm so proud of my work. It took me about 3 hours to write it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update but my computer shut down when I was writing it and it was deleted. I want to dedicate this chapter to all my followers.**

**Cammie's POV**

As me and Grant were walking to moms office I couldn't help but wonder what was she wanted to talk about. I mean she never calls us to have mother daughter and son talks. Maybe the COC is back. Do they know about my dad's side of the family? What about Grant and my... abilities? I was worried beyond belief as you can see. When we reached my moms office she called out "Come on in kiddos." I still don't know how she does that. When we walked in mom was sitting at her desk with her eyes holding in tears. "What wrong" Grant and I asked at the same time. "I-I-its you father. "she said through sobs. "The CIA found some information in the COC. And it said their planning on killing 'Prisoner Morgan' in a week. To keep you guys safe were sending you and your friends-as they aren't safe cause they've hung with you kiddos-to our house in Miami. Since it has lots of security and people working there, it'll be harder for them to get you. You leave tomorrow at 6 you also have the rest of the day to pack necessities. And tell Mace to not go overboard. You can go tell your friends now." Mom explained in an emotionless voice, but that's what we're trained to do. As we walked out of her office Grant asked me if I was ok. "No Grant I'm not. You know what bringing dad up does to me! "I snapped at him. "I'm sorry Grant I didn't mean to snap. Its just-" he cut me off just as we reached my dorm by saying "Its ok, I should now by now what that topic does to us, but more to you."

* * *

After telling Mace to pack for Miami, she had gone crazy packing cloths and bikinis!. Bex was packing all her weapons, equipment, and sparring gear. Liz was packing all her electronics, books, and her tools. Cammie was just packing all her personal things, like her fathers things and pictures. "Cam why are we leaving?" asked Bex. "Grant and I will explain everything to everyone after dinner, I swear." I replied

* * *

**Grants POV (Surprise)**

After I dropped Cammie off at her dorm I sped off to tell the guys to pack. When I reached my dorm I ran into the room and yelled "pack! "They all gave me confused looks but complied non the less. When we were all done they asked why. "Well Cam and I will explain everything after dinner. Oh, and pack some trunks and anything that is a necessity." I told them and they all complied, but Jonas grabbed another bag and packed every single electronic he has-which is a lot. "Where are we going? and why are we packing?" asked Zach. "I said we will explain everything after dinner. But I don't think she would mind telling you we're going to Miami." I said. All their faces brightened and they started packing faster. Probably cause they want to see the girls in bikinis.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

At dinner the boys all came to sit with us. They all had smirks on, Grant probably told them about going to Miami. I raised an eyebrow at them and they just shrugged. 'What did you tell them Grant?' I asked mentally "Nothing, just that we're going to Miami." Grant said then his eyes widened at his mistake of telling me out loud. I think its safe to say he weirded out the guys cause they were staring at us strangely and confused. "What?" Grant and I asked in sync just weirding them out more. The girls already knew considering they too had some 'abilities'. "Why did you say and I quote 'Nothing, just that we're going to Miami' unquote?" asked Zach, always the blunt one. "We have twin telepathy." I said for Grant. "How are you girls not weirded out by it?" asked Nick. "Well lets see here I've bloody known Grant and Cam since forever a Mace and Liz met them in the summer about four years ago. Your a spy you do the math." Bex replied.

* * *

After dinner the guys came over to our room seeing as they were done packing and we weren't. "Okay so explain." Macey said. "Well my mom said we had to go to-" I started "our house in Miami as we aren't-" Grant said and then we both said "safe, and neither are you guys." All the guys were giving us weird looks. "They say each others sentences when they get nervous and finish together." explained Liz. "Is there anything else we should know-like you have the ability to make pizza appear out of thin air." joked Jonas. But all of us took it serious cause that's one of our many 'abilities'. "Well we will be leaving tomorrow at 6 in the morning and you might meet some people. The rest we'll tell you separate. As in me in girl talk and Grant in Grant talk." I said. "Grant talk?" Nick asked. "Well its Grant and he talks well in Grant." Macey explained in a duh tone. After the boys left the girls turned to me. "Well the COC is back, and my dad might be alive. We're staying in our house in Miami cause its the one that has the most security." I said "And I cant wait to see James though." James is my older brother by only one year though. Instead of going to Blackthorn in Main, he went to 'Cruise or Bruise' in Miami. He still lives in the house though, cause the school isn't that spacious in dorms. The girls squealed as they remembered him. But to them he's only the _brother _they never had. After talking about seeing James again we went to bed as tomorrow was a long day.

* * *

We woke up at 5a.m. to get ready for Miami. Mace went easy on us as we were seeing James today. At 5:45 we went to the boys room to see if they were ready to go. Bex knocked so they would defiantly answer. "What" yelled a sleepy Nick. "We were just wondering if you four were ready to leave." replied Mace. "Oh, shit. Guys time to leave!" He yelled again. When Grant woke up I mentally told him 'James would and will be disappointed in you'. At James Grants eyes widened in realization. "Oh, yeah. And no he wont, he'll be disappointed in you for not getting us up." Grant replied "Who's 'he'?" Zach asked with jealousy in his eyes. I mentally told Grant 'Don't say I want to see if i'm right about Zach liking me. Just follow along.' He slightly nodded. I then told the girls my plan and they smirked mischievously even Liz. But then again we're not what we say we are and she is also a pretty little evil genius. "Well 'he' as you so nicely put it is James." I said. "Oh, and now you only have ten minutes to get ready." I told them and went out their room to let them change the girls hot on my heels.

**AN: I hoped you liked my chapter. And please PM me ideas on like what other 'abilities' I should give them. Sorry I took long to post it. Also tell me what you thought about James, and I will warn you there is only going to be more twists.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry I took long but I haven't had much time to write. Also they are 17.**

**Zach's POV**

As soon as the girls left all of us turned to Grant. "What?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows in expectation at him. "What!?"he asked again. "Aren't you going to tell us who this 'James' is?" I asked. "Someone, The girls and I know really well. Why? Jealous Goode?" it was his turn to smirk now. I was but I don't know why, I don't fall in love-but I think I already did. "NO!" I yelled at him. All the guys were looking at me now. "Really Zach? I don't believe you and you don't either." said Nick. "Fine maybe a little but how am I suppose to react when the girl you like is talking about some other guy?" I asked. "who's this girl that thee Zach Goode likes?" asked Jonas. That traitor. I thought he was on my side. "Cammie." I said hoping Grant wasn't listening. "If you so much as hurt a single hair on her head you are dead. And don't watch out for me I go easier. Watch out for James." Grant said. "Will you just say who 'James' is? Is he Cammie's boyfriend?" I asked. "I can't say, you'll find out later today. If I tell you now though I'm dead. Cam will kill me, then she'll make James re kill me." Grant said.

* * *

**Bex's POV**

We were listening to what the boys were saying on the other side of the door with our super hearing. Yes super hearing _not_ spy hearing. "OMG, he just said he liked you!" squealed Liz. "And he's jealous of James cause he thinks he's you boyfriend." I added. "I told you he liked you, and you like him. You two would make a cute couple!" said Mace "Oh, I just realized I have an excuse to dress you up now." added Mace as an after thought.

**Cammie's POV**

He just said he liked me and he's jealous of James. If only he knew. I came back from la la land as us girls put it in time to hear Mace say "Oh, I just realized I have an excuse to dress you up now." With a bit too much enthusiasm if you ask me. The door opened just as I replied to her "No, Mace you can't dress me up for what ever the reason. Hey, ready to go? we only have 2.41 minutes left." Grant answered for them "Yup, cant wait to see James though." When Grant said James Zach's eyes were full of jealousy and hurt. "We agree right girls? we haven't seen him since what a year ago?" This time all the guys eyes were full of jealous even Jonas's. The girls noticed this too and Liz said to me using telepathy 'Who do you think Jonas likes?' The girls were listening in and at the same time we all responded 'You'. She went beat red and the guys looked confused as we were all smirking and even Liz who was blushing smirked. "They talk through their eyes, like every other girl in this world." wrong answer Grant. Bex and I smacked him in the back of the head while Liz and Mace smacked his chest. "Wow Liz, who knew you had it in you?" Nick asked. "Shut up before your next." answered Liz. The boys except for Grant were surprised as this wasn't the Liz they knew. "What? This is the Liz you should get used to. She isn't as innocent as you think she is. Heck, non of us are." said Mace. "Liz is like this when out of school cause she feels more free. All of us are." Bex said. "Lets go before Liz goes loose." I joked around. The boy looked at Grant for an explanation while we walked to the limo.

**Nicks POV**

We all looked at Grant for an explanation, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Macey. She is beautiful. What if she likes this 'James' guy? Now I know how Zach felt. "Well the girls you thought they were use their innocent face at school, but outside well..." Grant said trailing off. "Let put it this way their a little different outside of school, so am I. But that's cause the gang is going to be together." He explained. "What do you mean 'gang'?" asked Jonas. "Grant hurry up you aren't going to tell them about the gang by yourself." said Bex. Well at least they'll explain. But I still can't imagine Mace in a gang.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Well we were going to have to explain about the gang to them when they saw them, might as well do it now. "The gang isn't that bad." said Liz trying to reassure them. "What do you want us to explain first, what we do or the members?" asked Mace wanting to get straight to the point. "The members." answered Jonas, I was surprised he was the first to speak. "Well the guys are Ghost or me, as you know. Shadow or Kyle, Shark or James, Cobra or Chase, and Lion or Leo." Grant said. "The girls are us as you know. But were called our codenames. The twins are Layla or Wave, and Kayla or Geek. Then there's Phoebe or Phoenix, and the last is Chloë or Owl. "said Bex. "We don't use our codenames unless were out on the streets or on a 'hitch' as we say." explained Liz. "We basically just go to clubs and party." said Mace not wanting to say the other part. "Did you here about the assault in L.A. last year around July?" I asked trying to stall. Zach nodded in response. "Well we did it, but we were using self-defense and no one got hurt." I said. "So you assaulted guys on the streets, why?" asked Zach. "Like I said we aren't as innocent as you think we are and those guys asked for it." I explained. "How did they deserved it" asked Nick. "They tried to RAPE us!" Us girls yelled at him. "What, and whose us?" asked Jonas. "What you heard and us as in all the girls. And the guys love all of us some more than others so we came up with a plan." said Mace. "What do you mean 'some more then others'?" asked Zach. "Grant care to explain we already explained everything else." I asked well more like demanded. "Fine, well first Kyle. He's dating Layla, Chase is dating Phoebe. And Leo is dating Kayla." He said. "What about James?" asked Nick and Zach at same time. "Well he likes someone but is too afraid to ask her out. But he didn't do it only for her. He cares about me and these girls so yeah. Oh and Grant cares about me and Bex too much to let that go unnoticed." I answered. "Hey!" yelled Mace and Liz. "Sorry. It's just that he's dating Bex and I'm his sister." I explained. "Will you guys just explain the relationship you have this 'James' person?" asked Zach exasperated. "Well, later." I said seeing as we were at the airport. I fell asleep when the plane took off. My last thought was I wonder how the guys will react when we hug James.

* * *

When I woke up I realized we were landing. Wow, I slept that long? Once we got out of the plain I realized mom had sent a limo. We were rich if you were wondering. The ride to the house was peaceful. Jonas and Liz were talking about some gadget or something, Grant and Bex were arguing about which move was better. Mace and Nick were sucking each others faces off and I was staring out the window. "Cam, Cammie? you here or at la la land?" asked Zach. He must have been trying to get my attention for a while now. "What?" I asked. "I just wanted to talk to you." He answered. "Okay. what's up?" I asked. "Are you dating that James guy?" he asked nervous. "Why jealous?" I teased. "I'll meet you outside at 7?" I asked and he nodded his head fast. We pulled up at the house and the guys (except for Grant) eyes widened when they saw it. Grant was on our**(Mace, Bex, Liz, and Cam)** tail with the boys. When we were in the guys just stood there quietly while we yelled "We're home!" someone from the steps came running down at the sound of our voice. "Camster, Bex a million, Lil Liz, McMace?" He asked. When he was descending the stairs we were running towards him without a second thought and the guys just watched. Then Grant joined our group hug.

**AN: I promise you'll meet the gang in the next chapter. BTW Cam's 'house'**** is actually more mansion like.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank for all the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed, you kept me going.**

**Zach's POV**

Wow! That the first thing that crossed my mind when we got to Grants 'house'. If you ask me it looks more like a mansion. I was expecting a house due to them calling it a house. They have a large patio, with really green grass. The mansion was a nice peach color and looked to have at _least _20 rooms. We were right on the girls tail, when we walked in they all yelled "We're home!" We-the guys went to get something to drink. Their kitchen was huge. Jonas had a water, Nick and I had Pepsi, and Grant grabbed a what!?"Grant why do you have a bottle tequila?" I asked, he just shrugged and said "To celebrate." I never knew he drank. "Celebrate what? Does Cammie know you drink? Do they drink? Does Lizzie drink?" Jonas asked. "Forget Liz, what about Mace? Does she drink?" said Nick which earned him a glare from Jonas. "What about Cam?" I asked. "Wow, slow down. To answer you questions, to celebrate being back in Miami. I really missed this house. You didn't know I drink cause I don't drink at school. Yes Cam does know, who's they, Liz barely drinks. Yes Mace does drink and Cam does too." He said. "What do you mean yes? how could they drink? And they as in your gang." I demanded. "Yes, they use their hands to bring the drink to their mouth and chug it down. And yeah pretty much the whole gang drinks. Except for Leo, he smokes." He answered as he was talking to 5-year-olds. How could Cammie drink? I bet it's that 'James' guy that influencing her. When I was about to ask Grant my question when we heard someone say "Camster, Bex a million, Lil Liz, McMace?" It was a male voice, one that Grant seemed to recognize cause of his smile. We went to go see who it was and found the girl running towards a guy around our age. They hugged him and he hugged them back then Grant went to join them. What the hell? What's going on? I know that Nick and Jonas are thinking the same thing as me: I'm going to kill that guy if so much as touches them. The guy finally seemed to notice us and said something to low for me to hear it. "Guys this is um, its James." Grant said. "Just _James _I thought I was your idol, you wounded me Grant." James said putting a hand to his heart feigning hurt. Cam laughed and I got this knot in my stomach. "James this is Zach the mysterious one, Nick the player, and Jonas the smart one." Grant said pointing to each of us. "Actually Grant it Zach the _annoying smirker_." Cammie said, "Don't you mean the _hot one_?" I asked. "Nope." she said popping the p. "When is the gang coming?" asked Liz wanting to stop something. "In about half an hour. You guys get the drinks and we fix the living room?" James asked. "Oh, and Zach? Don't flirt with Cam or I'll kill you." He warned. "Why? Jealous? Worried she might prefer me then you?" I smirked at him. "I see why Cam calls you the 'annoying smirker' now. And to answer your questions no, why would I be jealous of you? I'm her brother." He threw back at me. "B-b-brother?" I stuttered. "The one and the best. What did you think I was her boyfriend?" He said.

**Cammie's POV**

"Hey!" yelled Grant at James comment. "No" Zach said too quickly. "Its fine, just stay away from Chloe." James warned the guys. "Wait! What? she actually said yes?" asked Mace. "Yeah. What am I that bad?" He asked her. "Not that bad, but average bad." said Liz. "Theres the Liz I know and love."He said and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jonas make fists. Wow he has it bad for her. "Any how let's get the house ready." I said and they nodded eagerly. "Okay Zach and Nick start moving the couches. Grant and Bex go get the drinks. James you and Jonas get the snacks. Mace you and Liz know what to do." I said. "What about you?" asked Zach. "I'm going to go get the stash." I said. After 20 minutes everything was ready. "Go get changed, Grant you know what to do." said James with his authority back. We all went to get changed as we always play truth or dare. _Strip_ Truth or Dare. When we went down the guys looked confused cause Grant just said to put an extra layer or 2. "So what's new?" asked Grant. "Well Kayla might or might not be growing. Also Leo finally changed sides. Besides that well nothing." He answered. "Wow. What about a scandal? Haven't you done one?" Bex asked and James just shook his head at the same time the door opened. "Home sweat home." called Phoebe. "Newbies!" We yelled and caused the boys to be even more confused. Every one came into the living room and took their usual seats. Kayla did look pregnant. "I'm Chase, your?" Chase introduced himself. "Zach, that's Nick, and that's Jonas." Zach answered. "Leo, pleasure to meet you." Leo said looking mischievously. "Kyle, you look okay. What do you do?" He asked. "Their assassins and spies." Liz said, then added "They are too, just go to 'Cruise or Bruise' a co-ed school." The boys just nodded in understanding. "Want a drink?" I asked getting up to get a Vodka- a girls best friend-not literally. I heard 'wiski's, 'tequila's, 'vodka's,and 'water's? Oh yeah Kayla can't have alcohol, and the guys don't drink. I handed them out to every one and sat down in my spot by Bex. "Lets play a game." said Phoebe. Every one nodded their hands and I went to go get an empty bottle. "What game?" asked Jonas, always the cautious one. "Truth or dare. Girl vs. Boys?" asked Layla. "Don't you mean Girl vs. Men?" asked a cocky Kyle. "I don't see any men here" I said as I set the bottle down. We rearranged spots girls on one side, boys on the other. It went like this Zach, Nick, Jonas, Grant, James, Kyle, Chase, Leo, Kayla, Phoebe, Layla, Chloe, Bex, Liz, Mace, me, and back to Zach. "Anyone got a coin?" asked Chloe, James reached into his pocket and gave her a quarter. "Heads or tail?" she asked the guys. They discussed it for a minute before James said Tails. She flipped it and it landed on heads. Bex spun the bottle and it landed on Kyle. "Truth or Dare?" she asked "Do you have to ask?" he countered. "Okay, I dare you to not drink for the entire month." she said-knowing his weakness was alcohol, and Kyle's face went pale like a paper. "If I refuse?" he asked trying to get out of it. "What are you most afraid of, besides not drinking or you strip." she said "strip?" asked Jonas. "Jonas did you really think we were going to play regular truth or dare?" asked Grant. All their faces went pale realizing why they were wearing extra layers. "I'm strippin." he said taking off his sock. He spun the bottle and it landed on Liz. She got this glint in her eye and she smirked "Dare." she answered before he even asked. "I dare you to go jump in the ocean fully clothed." He said and Jonas looked like he wanted to rip Kyle's head off. Liz just shrugged and smiled- cause Kyle forgot she loves the water-as we followed her to the ocean. Liz jumped just as Kyle (and the others) realized his mistake. Liz came back after she got out of the water and told Kyle "You've really lost your touch. I thought you were a 'master' at this game." using quotation marks on the word master. All us girls snorted and the guys looked at Kyle with sympathy. When we got back we all took our seats and Liz spun the bottle with a mischievous look in her eyes. It landed on Jonas. "I'll go easy on you so don't worry. Now truth or dare?" she asked. We always go easy on newbies. "Dare." he said trying not to look weak to Liz. "I dare you to drink on sip of vodka." she said, Jonas's face went pale and then he said "I'll do it." I went to go get a bottle of vodka and a cup. Liz served him the vodka and he was just looking at it. He grabbed it and...

**AN: Did you like it? I hope you did, sorry for the cliff hanger. If you have anymore truths or dares tell me please. There will be Zammie in the next chapter. I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I'm back! Sorry I updated the wrong version before. This chapter is dedicated to my Beta: Lollypops101**

**Cammie's POV**

He drank it all in one gulp. When Jonas finished he looked dizzy; I think its safe to say he had never drunk vodka before.

"Wow! Jonas, I didn't think you had it in you." said Grant. Jonas then spun the bottle and it landed on Mace. This is going to be good.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." said Mace in a duh voice.

"I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Nick." I didn't think Nick could have looked more happy when Jonas said that and she accepted. Boy was I wrong. When Mace and Nick came out of the closet he looked in love and very turned on. They sat down and Mace spun the bottle and it landed on Leo. He looked terrified. Oh, and he's Maces cousin.

"Truth." He said trying to outsmart her. But by now he should know that Mace is prepared for everything.

"Have you really quit smoking? If so when?" asked Mace.

"Yes Mace, I switched to drinking last month." He answered truthfully and spun the bottle. Just my luck, it landed on me. Why Leo? He's an evil genius like Mace.

"Dare." I said before he could even ask. I really don't want them to know my secrets.

"I dare you to go next door. Remember that kid that has that crush on you? Kiss him for fifteen seconds." said Leo, all smug.

"You want me to kiss Drew? You're evil. But I accept it." I said. With that said we all walked next door. I knocked on the door and, luckily, Drew opened the door. I grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek for fifteen seconds and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach. He looked jealous.

When we got home, Leo said, "You have to strip. You didn't complete the dare." Zach looked pleased that I would have to strip.

"No I don't. You weren't specific. So my turn." I said. The bottle landed on Grant. Perfect. "Truth or dare?" I asked with a smug smile.

"Dare." said Grant.

"I dare you to break up with Bex and go out with Jena." I said, he looked horrified.

"I'll strip." with that he took off his sock. The girls are winning.

Score:

Zach-Fully clothed (just wait till his turn.)

Nick-Fully clothed.(hasn't gone yet)

Grant-lost one sock(didn't complete a dare)

Jonas-Fully clothed (completed one dare)

Leo-Fully clothed(completed on truth)

James-Fully clothed(hasn't gone yet)

Chase-Fully clothed(hasn't had a turn)

Kyle-Lost one sock(didn't complete a dare)

Me-fully clothed(completed one dare)

Mace-Fully clothed(completed one dare)

Bex-Fully clothed(hasn't gone yet)

Liz-Fully clothed(completed one dare)

Kayla-Fully clothed(hasn't had a turn yet)

Chloe-Fully clothed(waiting for her turn)

Phoebe-Fully clothed(hasn't gone yet)

Layla-Fully clothed(hasn't gone yet)

* * *

An hour and many truths and dares later the girls won. (AN: sorry couldn't think of any other dares or truths) After truth or dare everyone decided to catch up.

"I'm going to get a drink" I said because it was almost seven and I'm supposed to meet Zach.

"I'm going to get some air." said Zach. He took the front door and I used my invisibility to go through the kitchen door. I used invisibility because if I opened the door the others would hear. I went out to the front to meet Zach.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? You know on the ride home." I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were dating James. But now I know he's your brother. I also wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner tomorrow?" He said the last part nervously.

"Sure. So did you like the gang?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're cool. Why do you guys drink, though? I mean I didn't take you for the type that drank."

"Well Grant and I started drinking when my dad went MIA. Liz started last year, Bex started 'cause she got into a fight, and Mace 'cause she has problems with her dad. The rest have always drunk alcohol. And now its like a ritual to always gather together after school and have a drink or two."

"Oh, ok. Well, so, tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yup." I said then kissed him on the cheek and turned back to go through the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm back! Just want to let you know I off my Holiday Break and back at school so I wont be able to update as much.**

_recap_

_"Yup." I said then kissed him on the cheek and turned back to go through the kitchen._

**Cammie's POV**

I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a vodka. And then, as quick as I could, I headed to the living room, only to find it empty. Well, except for Bex, Liz, Mace, James, Grant, Jonas, Nick, and Zach, who had beat me back because I had stopped to get my drink, even though I had been hurrying.

"Where's the gang?" I asked.

"They all left after another 5 minutes." answered Grant

"Grant, where are we staying?" asked Jonas.

"These lovely ladies will show you where you are staying." he answered, and he and James went to their rooms.

"Plan 7?" I asked the girls and they nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, I get the second part!" Bex exclaimed. She really did love torturing Grant.

"As long as I get the third." Mace and I said at the same time. Then, we all laughed.

"Both?" I asked and she nodded.

"What is 'plan 7'? And what are the parts?" Nick asked.

"Its just what you guys call operations at Blackthorn. Here in Miami, or more specifically in our gang, we call them plans. The second part is torture, the third is makeover." said Liz.

"What's the first part?" asked a nervous Zach.

"That's my part. I am going to use him as my guinea pig." I said.

"You are going to test your experiments on him?" asked Jonas.

"Something like that." Liz answered.

"Is there a fourth part?" asked Zach

"Yup, we all do that one though. Its a mix of using you guys as guinea pigs and torturing you." I said.

"Okay, I would rather not know about your other plans. So where are we staying?" Nick asked.

"Follow us." answered Mace. They started following us, and when we got to the first guest room, Mace asked who first. Nick immediately said he would be go first. When they saw the room, they were opened mouthed. And that was not even the best room; my mom's room, the master bedroom, was the best. The master bedroom or my moms room is the biggest. Mace stayed behind with him to show him the inside.

"Who wants the next one?" asked Liz, and Jonas immediately opened the door. Again, my mom's was better. Liz dragged him inside and started showing him around.

"Looks like you're next." I said to Zach in a calm voice, but I was freaking out on the inside. I mean, I was alone with him right after I kissed him on the cheek, and he is hot! And, I'm going to go out with him tomorrow!

"Yup." he said. We walked to the next room, and I opened the door for him.

"This is your room." I said, and he just stared wide eyed at it. This was the last guest room and the biggest; the only rooms that were bigger were for family or were offices or training rooms. "You just going to stand there or come in?" I asked. He blinked before he smirked. Yup, cocky Zach was back.

"Are you going to show me around or not?" he asked.

"Sorry, house tour is tomorrow. But I'll show you the inside of the room." I said and pulled him in. "Here is the bed, the bathroom is there and that's your closet. It's a walk in closet." I said pointing to each thing when I named it.

"And what is that thing in the middle of the floor?" he asked.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a she, unless you're talking about the rug. Well, goodnight. Don't wake me unless you want to wake up in the middle of the ocean with several missing limbs surrounded by sharks." I said. What can I say? I'm not a morning person. I then turned to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back so that my head was on his chest.

"Cammie," he started, sounding really nervous. "I know I've only known you for about a week, but I really like you. I was wondering if you wanted me to be your-if you want to be my-I don't know how to say this," he said last part more to himself than me. I started rubbing circles on his back so that he relaxed. "Um, will you, um, be my, you know, my girlfriend?" he asked really softly and nervously. "You don't have to. I was ju-" He got cut off by my lips on his. His lips felt soft and warm. They molded together with mine as if we were made for each other.

Before either of us could deepen the kiss, I pulled back, blushing. "Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, then planted his lips on mine again. This time though I decided to deepen the kiss by pulling his head closer to mine with my hands. I pulled away for air but his lips didn't leave my skin.

He started kissing down my neck, but, before we got carried away, I said, "I think we should go to sleep if you want to stay alive. James will not hesitate to kill you if he catches us." He shuddered at the thought of what James would do to him if he found us like this.

"Fine, but I know you don't want to stop. Well, goodnight, Gallagher girl," I heard him say as I slipped out the door.

**AN: I really hoped you liked this chapter, I am so sorry for not updating it sooner.**

**I promise the next chapter will be about their date. Also should Josh be in it or not? Please R&R. I will try to update the next chapter on Saturday.**


	12. Chapter 12

_recap..._

_"Fine, but I know you don't want to stop. Well, goodnight, Gallagher girl," I heard him say as I slipped out the door._

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up-no, correction-was woken up at 6:30 a.m. by my lovely friend Bex.

"I wanna sleep." I moaned.

"We have to get you ready for your date. Or did you forget?" she asked.

"No, but its not till like 5 in the afternoon! So why do I need like 11 hours to get ready?" I asked.

"You don't, but we're going shopping." said Mace, who came out of the bathroom.

"Don't we already have enough clothes for at least 5 more 'Macey Months'?" I asked. 5 months in Macey Months is like a year's worth of clothing to a civilian.

"Yeah, but she says you have to look perfect for your first date with Zach." said Liz who looked up from her computer.

"Fine. By the way last night he asked me to be his girlfriend!" I said excited. They all got smirks on their faces so I knew the shopping trip is going to last about 3 hours.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"She said yes!" I told the guys at breakfast. The girls were in Cammie's room doing god knows what.

"Congrats." said Jonas happy for me.

"It's about time you got the balls to ask." commented Grant, who I glared at.

"Nice." said Nick.

"Who said yes?" asked James coming into the kitchen.

"Cam finally has a boyfriend." said Grant. I am so dead, and if I go down, he's coming with me.

"I have one thing to tell you. If you break her heart I will kill you with the help of the girls. And I'm sure they told you about plan 7 right?" James asked. I nodded remembering last night. "Well I will use plan 21 which is the worst plan out of all. It includes everything in that plus some special things saved just for you." I flinched; I didn't think anything could be worse than plan 7.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

After breakfast I went shopping with the girls. I got a cute light blue summer dress for the date and matching white sandals to go with it. Macey got a forest green strapless spaghetti strap dress, Bex got a cute clubbing midnight blue dress; apparently, she's going clubbing with Grant later today. Even Liz got a dress. It was a cute, short, floral, light pink dress. I can't wait for tonight.

When we got home it was around 2, so we got a snack. We ate in my room so we could discuss getting Liz and Mace with Jonas and Nick.

"Okay, so how about you make them jealous?" I suggested.

"Yeah. But are you sure it will work? I mean Nick is like me. He's a girl expert," said Macey.

"It will work because he's the jealous type." I said.

"Plus he's used to girls chasing him not the other way around." said Bex.

"What about Jonas?" asked Liz.

"He will get help from the guys to win you over. But you could always confront him." said Mace.

"Well, its an hour till my date, so am I going to go get ready by myself, or are you going to help me." I asked them.

"Take a five minute shower." said Mace getting out the things. I did as I was told; I really want this date to be perfect.

* * *

**Time skip to the date, still Cammie's POV**

After a whole hour of torture I was ready. There was a knock on my door when we were doing last minute touches. Bex opened it and asked,

"Yes? Do you need anything?" Wow I never thought Bex would be polite by choice.

"Is Cammie here?" asked Zach.

"Yup" I said popping the p. I walked over to the door and saw Zach. He was wearing tan shorts and a white v neck shirt.

"You look beautiful." whispered Zach and I blushed.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I replied.

"You ready?" asked Zach. I nodded, and we headed out. When we reached the door I asked,

"Where are we going?"

Zach just smirked and said "It's a surprise." I just got in the car (there were several in the house's garage) and let him drive us to our destination, wherever that was.

We reached a little restaurant, and Zach opened my door. "I didn't know you could be a gentleman." I said to annoy him. I knew he could, I just didn't think he would do it by choice.

"Well I can. Now are you just going to sit there or are we going to eat?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes. When the waitress came to take our orders she was all over Zach, it was disgusting. Couldn't she see he had a girlfriend!? When she left, Zach looked at me. "Jealous are we?" he asked.

"No!" I lied.

"Cam, I only have eyes for you. She means nothing to me. You shouldn't be jealous." he said, seeing through my lie.

"Well can you blame me? She was all over you and I was right here!"

"Cam, you just have to get used to this. Girls throw themselves at me all the time, but that doesn't mean that I like them," he said just as our food came. He had ordered spaghetti and a soda to share. After we ate, I was happy. "Come on, Gallagher girl."

"Where to know?"

"You'll see."

This time, he tied a blindfold over my eyes. But, he didn't know one of my powers is that I see can through objects, so I saw we were heading to the beach. He helped me out of the car and led me to an area where barely anyone ever goes. He then took off the blindfold. It was beautiful. Zach and I just sat on the sand looking at the water.

"It's beautiful." I said looking back at Zach after about 5 minutes of silence.

"Yeah." answered Zach starting to lean in at the same time as me. But, before our lips could meet, someone came out of the ocean.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back! This chapter is dedicate to all my reviewers for keeping me going.**

_recap..._

_But, before our lips could meet, someone came out of the ocean._

**Cammie's POV**

It was Josh. And he saw me.

"Cammie?" He asked, and I felt Zach tense behind me.

"Josh, how have you been?" I asked with a fake smile.

"Great, and you? I haven't seen you around in quite some time." he stated.

"Great. Zach, it's going to get dark soon. We have to go, see you around Josh." I told said in a fake cheery voice.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Who was that?!" demanded Zach, once we were out of earshot.

"Why do you ask? Is Zachy jealous?" I asked.

"Do not call me Zachy! And yeah I am. Do you want to know why? Well, first of all he interrupted us, second he looked at you like he owed you!"

"Well, sorry for asking" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"That was Josh my ex-boyfriend. Happy?"

"No! I am not happy. Do you know why? Well I'll tell you, he was looking at you like a piece of meat!"

"Well, then I should go and take him back." I said, backing away.

"Why? You still love him?" Zach asked.

"NO! How could you think that? I never loved him. If I liked him then I wouldn't have came on this date with you!" I snapped, walking back to him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I really like you. The thought of you with another is just... ugh." said Zach in a calmer voice.

"It's ok Zach I like you too, I just want you to trust me." I explained now in front of him. Zach pulled me into a hug. I looked up and saw Zach glaring behind me, and, when I turned to look who he was glaring at, I saw Josh; he looked hurt. Then, I looked back at Zach and he was still glaring. I turned his head towards mine so he would look me in the eyes. When he did, I started to lean in, and he did too. My eyes closed as my lips touched his. It was the best kiss I've ever had. His lips were warm and soft, and they molded perfectly with mine.

**Zach's POV**

I pulled Cammie into a hug, and when I looked up, I saw that Jimmy guy looking at us. I glared at him then I felt Cam turning my head toward her. When I looked into her eyes she started to lean in so I did too. When our lips touched-no matter how cliché this sounds-I felt the world disappear. When we parted I looked into her eyes and said the words that I had never said to anyone before.

"I love you Cammie." I started to panic when she didn't say anything. Then, she kissed me again. This kiss was longer than our first one.

"I love you, too, Zach." Cammie said in a quiet voice. I couldn't help but pick her up and spin her around. When she giggled, I couldn't do anything but smile. Her laugh is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. "We should really get going. James is really going to start wondering where I'm at. Trust me, if you thought Grant was overprotective, you haven't met James."

I think my face must have paled a bit because a second later Cam was saying "Don't worry the worst he would do would be plan 7 not 21. He just says that to scare guys away." Wow, and I had thought Grant was really over- wait did she say boys?

"Did you just say boys? How many boyfriends have you had?" I asked feeling jealous, something I had never felt for any other girl.

"Only 2, but only one of them was a spy. Josh was the other one, my first actually, and James couldn't really threaten him with the plans because Josh is a civilian." she explained. I nodded, understanding her explanation.

* * *

**BACK AT THE HOUSE - Cammie's POV**

When we got back to the house, I saw the gang was in the living room.

"Hey guys what are you doing here this late?" I asked

"Well Chloe and James here can't stand being without each other for more than a day." said Leo, pointing to James and Chloe, who were sucking face.

"Why are you back this late? Where were you?" asked Kayla, always the observant one.

"Well, first of all, are you guys staying over?" I asked.

"Yeah!" the gang exclaimed.

"Ok. In that case..." I said trailing off, all us girls looked at each other as all the guys stared at us in confusion.

"Girl Talk!" we (the girls) yelled together before bursting out laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Jonas, always the clueless one.

"Well we talk about girl things." said Liz.

"To my room." I shouted as I walked to my room, the rest of the girls hot on my tail. When we got to my room they all said,

"Spill!" It was creepy how they all said at in sync.

"Well..."

**AN: I know its short and also sorry for the cliffy. Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I'm back! Sorry I didn't update sooner; I've been really busy with school work.**

_recap..._

_"Spill" It was creepy how they all said it in sync._

_"Well..."_

**Cammie's POV**

"Well, first we went out to dinner-" I started before I got interrupted.

"How was it?" asked Liz

"Where was it?" questioned Macey.

"Let me finish. The dinner was delicious. It was at the small restaurant Miss Shells. After dinner he took me to the beach. It was supposed to be a surprise 'cause he blindfolded me, but I, being the curious girl I am, used my see-through vision. Anyways when we got there he took me to a secluded area. But, right before we kissed-" Again I was interrupted.

"You kissed!" they all yelled, again in sync.

"I was getting to that, now don't interrupt," I ordered. "Well, as I saying, right before we kissed Josh came up to me and said 'Cammie?' And we exchanged greetings until I told Zach it was getting dark and we should go. And when we were out of earshot, Zach got all angry and jealous. He was saying things like 'who was that' and 'he was looking at you like a piece of meat!'. I got angry and said maybe I should go back to Josh and he accused me of loving Josh-" Again, I was interrupted.

"I'm going to kill that bloody-" said Bex.

"Not without me!" Chloe joined in.

"Hey! You can't leave me out of this!" Macey and Phoebe said.

"We'll use them as guinea pigs for our experiment." Liz and Kayla together. "GUYS!" I yelled to get their attention because they were too wrapped up on how they were going to deal with this.

"What?!" They all snapped.

"Well, let me finish. No more interrupting understood?" I questioned and they nodded. "Okay well after he accused me of loving Josh I snapped. Before you ask: I told him I never loved Josh and if I still liked him I wouldn't have gone on the date with him. Then he apologized for yelling at me and told me that he loved me." Cue aww's "And then I told him I loved him. Well, that's me. What about you guys? And when is the next hitch?" I asked because its been a while, and I really want some action.

"The next hitch will probably sometime soon. In about 2 or 3 weeks. We're still planning it." said Layla.

**AN:Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I just wanted a cliffy. I promise the next chapter will be extra long.**


	15. AN: SORRY

**AN: I am so sorry but I wont be able to update because** **my computer broke down:/ I swear I will update as soon as I can. I might update on Saturday if my dad takes me to the library cause its freezing outside and I don't feel like walking. Plus I've been really busy with school work. Here's a little preview of what I'm thinking of doing for the next chapter:**

**_Rachel Morgan's POV_**

_I'm so worried about Grant and Cam. I really hope the time isn't anytime close._

**_Cammie's POV_**

_I think the time is coming, I just hope Grant knows._

_"Hey Cam, what are you thinking about?" asked Zach._

_"Nothing. Just about my mom and how the exchange is going and my dad." I answered._

**_Matthew Morgan's POV_**

_The time is coming hopefully Cam and Grant know. I really need to get out of this cell to help them through._


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey I'm back but I don't know for how long. The computer is working one day and the next it doesn't even turn on! Anyways on to the story.**

_recap_

_"The next hitch will probably be sometime soon. In about 2 or 3 weeks. We're still planning it." said Layla._

**Cammie's POV**

I am so excited for the next hitch, but I'm also worried becoming the time is coming. We are currently planning it; I know Mom, Dad and James know but I'm not sure Grant does.

"I was thinking it should be in England this year." said James

"Why England, how about Hawaii?" Argued Chloe.

"The COV is planning something in England, we're not sure what yet, though. All we know is that its big and lethal. In Hawaii theres only normal terrorists, the CIA will stop them ." said Grant. I wonder what Zach, Jonas, and Nick think of this 'hitch'. They still don't know about our powers or 'abilities' as my mom calls them. I wonder when Grant plans on telling them because the girls and I aren't. Plus, he's known them longer.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I hope Cammie, Grant, James and the gang remember that there time to transform is coming. It's important for the gang to know so that they can help Cam and Grant through it.

"Hey, Rachel, what are you thinking of?" asked Joe.

"It just, the time is coming and I don't know if the kids remember. So how Abby?" I asked.

"She's fine; she should be back soon. And, don't worry; I'm sure the kids remember that it's almost time for their transformation. Matt always told them that when their seventeen or eighteen in James' case on the first full moon in April the time would happen," he answered.

"I know its just that the full moon is three weeks away!" I exclaimed.

"Rach, relax. They will get Matt out of the cell and all of you will stop him." Joe said the word he as if it killed him to remember him. And I guess it's true.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"I agree with James," I said.

"Fine" Chloe agreed reluctantly. We only told the guys part of the truth about a hitch. In reality he did do it to us but he too had powers, he was part of the Circle of Villains or COV. They want to kill all the Morgans starting with James, Grant and me. I know this because before they took my dad he told me. He also said they are the most powerful on the first full moon in April. I really want to get my dad, problem is I don't know where they're hiding him. For all I know he could be on the moon or Jupiter.

"Cammie, Cammie you there?" asked Zach, guess I zoned out.

"Yeah I'm here." I answered.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing everything, just my mom and the exchange and my dad."

"Oh, what are you going to do on your 'hitch'?"

"Not sure yet." I answered truthfully.

"Are the guys and I going to have to join you?" He teased.

"No! I mean I just don't think you're ready."

"Cam, I'm ready for anything cause I'm Goode."

"Sure," I answered sarcastically.

"It's true, and I'm Goode in just about everything." Zach started to corner me by the counter.

"Where are you going with this?" I managed to get out just before his lips were on mine.

"Hey Ca- never mind." I heard Bex say.

**Matthew's POV (surprise!)**

The time is coming, and I hope James will remind Cam and Grant. What am I thinking? Of course he'll remind them. Plus, I'm sure the kids will remember about it; they're Morgan's. I really need to get out of this cell, but it's no use trying: my powers don't work in here. If only they knew I was in England.

**Grant's POV**

I wish Cam, James and I had more time; it feels like just yesterday dad was telling us about the COV. I hope my mom gets here in time. We need her for full moon along with dad. I wish I knew where he was being held.

**Cammie's POV**

We pulled away slowly, and our foreheads touched.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Zach replied. "It's getting late we should get some rest."

"Yeah we should." I said.

* * *

*****Time skip to around midnight still Cammie's POV*****

I woke up to thunder; I may be a heavy sleeper but every Morgan to have ever lived has woken up when it thunders. We wake up to all kinds of thunder, but the type of thunder patterns tells us what's going to happen. My door started to creep open, and Grant and James came in.

"What do you think it is this time?" asked Grant.

"I say probably a hurricane. We should get the others up and go downstairs," said James.

"Why don't we stop it instead?" asked Grant.

"I don't feel like stopping a hurricane; plus, I'm sure the guys are up and will wonder what we were doing outside. Speaking of which when do you plan on telling them?" I asked.

"Telling them what?" James and Grant asked, playing dumb.

"About our 'special abilities'," I answered putting air quotes around special abilities.

"I don't plan on telling them, I think that's something they should find out from their girlfriends," Grant said.

"How do you think they will feel about their best friend keeping a secret so big from them?" I teased.

"Stop acting like four year old's. Grant you're going to tell them because what Cam said is true," said James.

"Hey I'm not four; I can't say the same for Grant though."

"So you're taking Cam's side now? What happened to bros first?" Grant whined.

"That was before she grew into her powers. And shes going to get more when its time for our transformation. Now lets go wake up the others," James changed the subject.

"Wow, you're actually intimidated by me, I'm touched." I fake acted touched and Grant snorted. I got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes for the morning.

**AN: I hope you liked it and please tell me if I captured Rachel's personality some what. Basically what the time means is that they're going to transform. The rest of the gang is going has already transformed. The reason James is going to transform at 18 instead of 17 like Grant is because girls transform at 17 and guys at 18. Grant is going to transform at 17 because he is Cammie's twin and they have to transform together. If you have any questions feel free to PM me and I swear will answer you ASAP. Please R&R, and give me ideas if you have any or any suggestions. But remember I might not be able to answer you very quickly because my computer only works sometimes, not all the time. I wish it would though.**


End file.
